Frankie Kazarian
| nomes de ringue =Frankie Gerdelman Frankie Kazarian Kaz Kazarian Suicide | data de nascimento =4 de agosto de 1977 | local de nascimento =Palm Springs, California | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Técnico | altura =1,85 m | peso =100 kg | treinado por =Killer Kowalski Jesse Hernandez Bill Anderson UPW Training Staff | estréia =1998 | retirada= }} Frank B. GerdelmanFamily Tree Legends (Palm Springs, 4 de agosto de 1977) conhecido como Kaz e Frankie Kazarian, é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalhou na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o nome de ringue Kazarian. Carreira *Circuito independente da Califórnia (1998–2004) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003–2005) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2005) *Retorno para o circuito independente (2005–2006) *Retorno para TNA :*Serotonin (2006–2007) :*Kaz (2007–2008) :*Suicide (2008–2010) :*Retorno como Kazarian; Fortune (2010–2011) :*Bad Influence (2012-2014) *Outras promoções (2014-presente) *Ring of Honor (2014–2018) *All Elite Wrestling (2019-presente) No wrestling *'Como Kazarian' / Kaz **'Finishing moves' ***''Back to the Future'' (Bridging wrist lock electric chair drop) ***Bicycle kick – 2008 ***''Fade to Black'' (Kneeling back to belly piledriver) – 2007–presente ***''Flux Capacitor'' (Rolling moonsault side slam) ***Half nelson choke com bodyscissors – PWG ***Shining Wizard – 2011 ***''Wave of the Future'' (Swinging reverse STO) **'Signature moves' ***Hangman's neckbreaker seguido de um DDT ***Múltiplas variações de kick ****Jumping high ****Rope aided corner drop to a seated opponent ****Running single leg drop ****Spin ***Múltiplas variações de suplex ****Belly to belly ****Cradle ****German ***Slingshot seguido de um DDT, um leg drop ou um double knee facebreaker ***Springboard into either a discus leg drop ou um back elbow smash ***Swinging neckbreaker *'Como Suicide' **'Finishing moves' ***''DOA – Dead On Arrival'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) ***Rolling moonsault side slam ***Running double knee strike to a cornered opponent transitioned into a double knee facebreaker ***''Suicide Solution'' (Overhead flipping leg hook belly-to-back suplex) **'Signature moves' ***Headbutt ***Legsweep, as vezes um kick contador ***Rolling fireman's carry slam ***Running elbow ***Running front dropkick ***Running snapmare driver into the second turnbuckle ***Slingshot Oklahoma roll ***Springboard back elbow ***Swinging Russian legsweep *'Com Michael Shane / Matt Bentley' **''Modern Art'' (Superkick por Bentley preparando para um bridging German suplex por Kazarian) **''Xtreme Elimination'' (Simultâneos superkick (Bentley) / legsweep (Kazarian) combinação) *'Managers' **Jade Chung **Looney Lane **Melina **SoCal Val **Traci **Christy Hemme **C. Edward Vander Pyle **Ric Flair *'Apelidos' **"The Future" **"The Coolest Man in Wrestling" **"The K-A-Z" **"The Dark Savior" (Como Suicide) *'Música de entrada' **"You're the Best" por Joe Esposito (Circuito independente) **"Kaz" por Dale Oliver (Cover de "Coming Undone" por Korn) (TNA) **"Coming Alive" por Dale Oliver (TNA; como Suicide) **'"Fortune 4"' por Dale Oliver Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Elite Wrestling' :*AEW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Scorpio Sky *'Big Time Wrestling' **BTW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jason Styles *'California Wrestling Coalition' **CWC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CWC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Iron Eagle *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Future Legends Award (2005) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 vez) – com Christopher Daniels *'East Coast Wrestling Alliance **ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Nova *'Empire Wrestling Federation''' **EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Josh Galaxy **EWF Hall of Fame *'International Wrestling Coalition' **IWC United States Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **JAPW New Jersey State Championship (1 vez) *'Millennium Pro Wrestling' **MPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) (Primeiro) *'Phoenix Championship Wrestling' **PCW Television Championship (1 vez)http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/results/other/2002-05.html **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Nova *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (2 vezes) (Primeiro) **Bad Ass Mother 3000 (2003) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI classificou na posição 30 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2009. *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Christopher Daniels (2) e Scorpio Sky (1) :*ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Christopher Daniels e Scorpio Sky *'Rising Phoenix Wrestling' :*RPW Invitational Tournament (2006) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X Division Championship (5 vezes) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Super Eric (1) e Christopher Daniels (2) :*Fight for the Right Tournament (2007) :*World Cup (2013) - com James Storm, Kenny King, Christopher Daniels e Mickie James. :*X Division King of the Mountain (2008, 20092) :*Match of the Year (2003) :*Memorable Moment of the Year (2003) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Lightweight Championship (1 vez) **UPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Nova **UPW Tag Team Championship Tournament (2001) – com Nova *'United States Xtreme Wrestling' **UXW Xtreme Championship (1 vez) *'West Coast Wrestling Alliance' **WCWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2012) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW F